Lithium-ion batteries have found widespread usage as electrical energy storage devices in various portable electronics because of their light weight relative to other types of batteries. However, for high power applications such as electric vehicles, there has been a continuing effort to improve the energy output and useful lifetime in lithium ion batteries to better suit these high power applications. Lithium-sulfur (Li/S) batteries, in particular, hold great promise for high power applications. Lithium-sulfur batteries have a theoretical capacity of 1675 mAhg−1, nearly one magnitude higher than that of LiFePO4 (theoretical capacity of 176 mAhg−1). Nevertheless, the Li/S system has not yet been implemented in high power applications, because of two significant obstacles, the poor electrical conductivity of elemental sulfur and the intrinsic polysulfide shuttle.